John Pierce 1588 List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants and cousins of English Immigrants John Pierce (1588-1661) and his wife Elizabeth Trull (1591-1668). They Immigrated with their family to Boston in 1637 aboard the "Rose". Research Notes Family Trees * Isaac Ball Immigrant Ancestors * William Pitt Brigham 1811 Immigrant Ancestors * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors Children & Grandchildren A B * Ball, Jonathan (1751-1819) - ( JBall2, JBall1, JBall3, EPierce, JPierce1) - Revolutionary War Veteran. * Ball, Lucy (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, BBall, JBall2, EPierce, JPierce1) - Famous TV Actress * Brigham, Carl C (1890-1943) - ( CFBrigham, HABrigham, WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, JMorse5, JMorse4, JMorse3, HPierce, JPierce1) - controversial pioneer of psychometrics, known for creating the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT). * Brigham, W.F., Cpl (1842-1864) - ( WPBrigham, LBoyd, LMorse, JMorse5, JMorse4, JMorse3, HPierce, JPierce1) - Civil War Veteran - 13th Massachusetts - Died of battle wounds from Siege of Petersburg. H * Hoar, Samuel (1778-1856) ( SPierce, APierce, IPierce, JPiece, DPierce, APierce, JPierce1) (married daughter of US Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793)) - was a United States lawyer and politician. Hoar may be best known in American history for his 1844 trip to Charleston, South Carolina as an appointed Commissioner of the state of Massachusetts. He went to South Carolina to investigate and contest the laws of that state, which allowed the seizure of sailors who were free African Americans (often who were citizens of Massachusetts) and placed into bondage, if such sailors disembarked from their ship. * Hoar, Elizabeth S (1814-1878) - was engaged to Charles Chauncy Emerson (1808–1836), youngest brother of Ralph Waldo Emerson and young law partner of Samuel Hoar; Charles died of tuberculosis before they could marry, and she never married. She was an intimate of the Emerson, Hawthorne and Thoreau families. R.W. Emerson invited Elizabeth into the Transcendentalist community, and she aided in producing their journal, The Dial. * Hoar, Ebenezer R (1816-1895) - (Harvard class of 1835) was Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, and US Attorney General for President Ulysses Grant; later nominated to the U.S. Supreme Court by Grant, but the nomination was not approved by the Senate; he married Caroline Brooks of Concord. * Hoar, Sarah S (1817-1907)- married Robert Boyd Storer (1796–1870), a Boston, Massachusetts importer trading with Russia, and Russian Consul at Boston.1112 * Hoar, Edward S (1823-1893) - married childhood neighbor Elizabeth Hallet Prichard of Concord,14 and was an intimate of Henry David Thoreau (the Thoreau family lived across Main street from the Hoars, in several different houses over the years). Edward Sherman was a California state district attorney for the fourth Judicial district in 1850. He returned to Massachusetts in 1857.19 His extensive collection of pressed plants collected mostly from Concord, Massachusetts, including a significant number of specimens that Thoreau left to him, were donated by his daughter in 1912 to the New England Botanical Club herbarium housed at Harvard University. * Hoar, Greoge F, Sen, (1826-1904) - became a prominent U.S. Senator representing Massachusetts for 27 years, from 1877 until his death. * Hoar, Samuel (1845-1904), son of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar, was editor of the American Law Review from 1873 to 1879. In 1887 he became general counsel for the Boston and Albany Railroad Company. * Hoar, Samuel (1887-1952) - was partner in a prominent Boston law firm, called during his lifetime Goodwin, Procter and Hoar. P S Veterans of the American Revolution * Pierce, Abijah, Col (1727-1800) - ( IPierce, JPiece, DPierce, APierce, JPierce1) - Colonel of Regiment of Minuteman for town of Lincoln MA. Participated in Battle of Lexington 1775. Category:Descendancy lists